Yuki Matsuoka
was the best friend of Tsukushi Makino, whom she had known since middle school. She was a part-time employee at Sengoku Sweets during high school. Yuki dated her classmate Nakatsuka for a short-time. She later developed a crush on F4 member, Sojiro Nishikado. Biography Early life She was born into an average, middle-class family. Yuki was the second of two daughters, her elder sister being between two to five years older.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers She attended N Middle School, where she met her best friend Tsukushi Makino. In their third year, Tsukushi forced a boy to apologize to Yuki when he made her cry.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Yuki and their friends cried when they learned that Tsukushi would be attending a different high school from them. They were worried about how she would fare at Eitoku Academy, but hoped she would make friends.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers High school After middle school, Yuki enrolled in Metropolitan High School, a public school. At some point, she began working part-time at Sengoku Sweets with Tsukushi. Supportive friend party]] When Tsukushi began attending the posh Eitoku, Yuki was always ready to listen to her problems while they were working. She was especially interested in hearing about the F4 since the guys at her own school were "lame." Through their talks, Yuki noticed that Tsukushi had changed from a person that was "always ready to jump in and help" people to someone who did not want to get involved. She felt disappointed that Tsukushi's classmates "had never seen her good side."Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Several days later at work, Tsukushi talked to Yuki about her classmates inviting her to a party. Yuki was impressed that high school students were going to a party in Roppongi. F4 members Sojiro Nishikado and Rui Hanazawa then walked into the store. Yuki was very excited about meeting them. She guessed that Tsukushi liked Rui based on the way she was looking at him.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, Tsukushi visited Yuki to tell her about an incident regarding Tsukasa Domyoji. She then asked Yuki to attend Shizuka Todo's birthday party with her. They were at a lost about what to wear until Yuki's sister, who frequented night clubs, offered her help. Her style was not exactly to their taste, though they went along with it. Tsukushi's friend Kazuya Aoike then picked them up and escorted them to the party.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers There Sojiro flirted with Yuki, which made her feel dizzy. Tsukushi then dragged her away, warning her "If you get taken in by him, you'll end up pregnant." Seeing a number of celebrities, the girls felt that they "sticked out like sore thumbs."Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers After Shizuka announced she was renouncing her family name, she and Kazuya ran up to Tsukushi discussing the event excitedly. Yuki called Shizuka cutting her hair a "waste," but still thought she was "wonderful."Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi made a surprise visit to Yuki's house several days later. Yuki noticed she was "gloomy" and asked her what happened, just as her sister entered the room. She then invited Tsukushi to go clubbing to cheer her up. Yuki excitedly agreed to the idea.Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers At Joliana, Yuki's sister challenged another girl for the best spot on the platform. When the girl knocked her off, Yuki rushed to her side.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Several weeks later, Tsukushi was talking to Yuki about Tsukasa and Seinosuke Amakusa. Yuki said "Tsukasa really loves you, doesn't he?" but Tsukushi denied it. She then asked Tsukushi about her feelings towards Seinosuke. Tsukushi replied "I think it was better when I thought we were both poor," but then blushed. Yuki told her "You'd better live true to yourself, so you won't have any regrets." Tsukushi then asked her to attend Seinosuke's party with her, but Yuki declined.Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip The day after Christmas, Yuki was working with Tsukushi when she noticed Sojiro, Rui, and Akira Mimasaka. Sojiro offered to help them sell product. Yuki and Tsukushi were confused about what was happening. The store was sold out within a few minutes. Their boss gave them their five percent commission of 500,000 yen.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers The guys then invited them on a trip to Canada. Tsukushi was unsure about accepting, despite Yuki's enthusiasm. After work, Tsukushi told her about borrowing a million yen from Tsukasa and that she felt she still owed him. Sometime later, she told Yuki that they could go after all. Yuki was ecstatic about going.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance She was generally considered cute though not particularly beautiful, much like her friend Tsukushi. Yuki had short, curly hair which she usually wore down. She had soft, brown eyes. Personality and traits Yuki was a normal, young girl. She was noted as being kind and sweet as well as a loyal, thoughtful friend. Unlike Tsukushi, Yuki was not particularly strong in mind or body. She was often protected by Tsukushi from bullies when she was younger. Yuki gradually gained strength through her trials in love and became a confident person. Behind the scenes *Yuki first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers. as Yuki]] *She is played by Ai Sasamine in the film Hana Yori Dango (1995).http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=152613 (Japanese) Yuki and Tsukushi attended the same high school. She is a bit disappointed in her "third-rate" college, but content with her life. Despite attending different universities, the two still regularly see each other at their part-time job. Tsukushi often confides her troubles to Yuki. As such, she is very perceptive of Tsukushi's feelings. Yuki correctly guesses that Tsukushi loves Tsukasa and encourages her to go after him. *Rainie Yang portrays a version of Yuki, renamed Xiao You, in Meteor Garden (2001). Like her manga counterpart, Xiao You is Shan Cai's (Tsukushi) confidante, dates Zhong Ze (Nakatsuka), and develops feelings for Xi Men (Sojiro). Towards the end of Meteor Garden, Xiao You moves to Canada, but returns in an episode of Meteor Rain (2001). *She is portrayed by Aki Nishihara in Hana Yori Dango (2005),http://www.tbs.co.jp:80/hanayoridango/cast07.html (Japanese) Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). In the drama, Yuki is much more outspoken and even dislikes Sojiro at first. Later, Sojiro helps Yuki get revenge on her ex-boyfriend. Yuki then develops a crush on Sojiro, while he constantly avoids her. *Kotono Asanoha plays her in the 2019 Takarazuka musical, Hana Yori Dango.https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/revue/2019/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Matsuoka family Category:Metropolitan High School students